All Because of Sticky Glue
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Percy and Nico despise each other. However, a very sneaky Leo somehow gets them to be together... Will Nico and Percy finally admit their true feelings? Or will the whole thing between them shatter? (unedited / cringey - read at your own risk) (pwp)
1. All Because

**A/N** : This story will be confusing. Most characters are OoC. Most of this story will be different from the book—this is on purpose. You have been warned.

I cringed while editing this story—not only did it have plenty of mistakes, including unnecessary paragraphs, or random scenes jumping in, but the sex was pretty horrible. I've rewritten most of it; alas it still needs improvement. Like a lot of it. I won't bother touching this story ever again, but maybe when I'm older, because I am extremely mortified by this story. Any mistakes are mine—and I'm warning you, do not read this story. I'm serious. Next chapter I left entirely alone.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Warnings** : M, Slash, Sex, AU, Pernico (Percy/Nico) pairing, unedited

* * *

 **.: All Because of Sticky Glue :.**

 **- Chapter One -**

* * *

 **Percy looked** around the Hephaestus Cabin curiously. He had never been here before. The room smelled of smoke and musty wood, which was kind of calming in a way—kind of like candles scents his mom once bought. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Nico jabbed him in the ribs. "What?" he asked.

"Leo is about to show us something," Nico scowled back. "Shut up."

"I am older than _you_!" Percy cried defiantly. "You don't tell me what to do."

Nico rolled his eyes. "No offense, but you don't act like it. I wonder if you even know—"

"Guys!" Leo interrupted. "I'm about to do show the greatest things of all time."

"What are you going to show us?" Piper asked curiously. She reluctantly came, because the fire-bender his ways of charmspeaking, too.

"I'll show you." Leo walked over to a table, covered with cloth."Wait for it . . . and _BAM!_ " he whipped to cloth off, revealing a jar with white substance in it.

" _Glue_?" Nico scoffed. "It's easier to buy it."

"It's stronger than Krazy Glue," Leo explained. "If you accidently get it on your hand and touch something, you could be stuck there for at least eight hours. I'm still improving it to three days."

"Yikes," Piper said mildly.

"Are you sure it works?" Percy asked doubtfully.

"Positive," Leo grinned. "I tested it out on Drew. When she finally got out, her whole head was shaved. Let's just say she won't be coming out of her cabin for a while."

Piper nodded. "That's pretty cool. Sorry I have to go, but I promised to visit Jason in the Dining Pavilion."

"No worries." Leo picked the jar up gingerly, handing it to Piper. "Can you give this to Drew? Say it's from _Anonymous_."

Piper looked worried. "But what if she doesn't know it's glue?"

"That's the whole point."

The son of Poseidon looked thoughtful. "I'll give that to Drew for you, Piper. You need to meet your boyfriend, after all."

"No, I can do it," Nico put in. "I'll be more careful."

"Are you insulting me?" Percy glowered.

"If you put it that way, _yes_! You are not graceful, and can't even walk ten steps without tripping."

"Like you are?" Percy chuckled. "Remember the stairs last week? You stumbled and crashed on top of a _Grandma_!"

"I did _not_!" Nico spluttered. He took the glue out of Piper's hands.

"I asked first!" Percy knew he was acting like a little kid, but it still didn't seem fair.

"Hold your breath, Jackson."

"Do _not_ boss me around." Percy grabbed the jar, and both had a tug-of-war.

"Careful!" Leo shouted frantically. "The jar—"

That's when both of the arguing demigods loosened their grip, and the jar began to fall.

Watching in slow horror, Leo quickly yelled, "Grab it!"

Percy made a quick run, as Nico dived. Both were with amazing speed, but the jar still smashed, with glue flying out. It splattered out, and Nico quickly covered his face with his hands, as Percy ducked. Both crashing into each other, the son of Hades instinctively held his hands out, steadying Percy.

"I'm okay," Percy said crossly.

Nico shifted, and then frowned.

"Uh . . . you can let go now." Percy pulled away, as Nico nearly staggered.

"I can't, you doofus! I'm _glued_ to you."

Shock filled Percy's face. "Oh, no! I do _not_ want to have you stuck to me."

" _Leo_!" They both yelled in unison.

Leo sighed wearily. "Calm down. It's not permanent."

"Is that any better?" Nico spat.

"This is _your_ entire fault," Percy hissed. "If you didn't touch me—"

"I helped you! You were about to go on a head-on-ground collision."

"Better than _this_."

Nico gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Leo, what do we do?"

"Get along," Leo said, concealing his smile. "It's only eight hours. Maybe less, since most of the glue is on the floor."

"I have got to say that its fate," Piper laughed. "I mean, here's your chance to finally get along."

"Seaweed Brain here? I'll rather spend time playing dress-up and having tea parties with the Aphrodite Cabin!" Nico retorted.

"That can be arranged," Percy said venomously. "Now let's go over to my place."

"Your place? I don't think so. It should be _my_ place."

"The Underworld? No way—I'm not visiting there before I die!" Percy stood stubbornly.

"Okay, fine," Nico said. "But I hope you can control your bladder for a very long time, pretty boy."

* * *

 **Opening his door,** Percy had an awkward time with Nico's hands on his chest. He cursed, as they both had to walk in side-step.

Nico paled.

"What is it?" Percy noticed the look.

"How to we sleep?"

"Far away as possible." Percy curled his lip. "We are not sleeping on my bed."

"I was never implying that, you sicko."

"You don't eat that much, do you?" Percy asked.

"Just McDonald's." Nico got an idea. "If you get your shirt off, then you're free!"

"Great idea!" Percy looked around for a scissor. "Uh . . ."

"Can't you use a sword?"

"To slice open my shirt? Uh, I might bleed. Or cut your hand off. Either one seems pretty bad. Not to mention you will have my t-shirt still glued to your hand."

Nico swore loudly.

Percy heard the door to the cabin knock 'Percy? Can I come in?' It was Annabeth. "Quick! Get us to the Underworld," he said.

"Why—?" Nico began, but soon transported them quickly underground.

"Annabeth. She'll start asking questions, and I am not ready for that." Percy blinked, taking in his surroundings. His head was lightly dizzy and disoriented. "Huh. This place is . . . gloomy."

"Don't judge." Nico gestured to pits, indicating with his head. "Ignore walking through cracks and running into monsters and you're fine. Oh, and if you feel breeze, that's a ghost touching you."

Percy shivered slightly, uneasy. "Well, thanks for letting me have a good night's sleep."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Not that scary. I can control them to stay away from you."

"The entire night? Do you have, like, a spell to make them stay away?"

"I can't sleep," Nico admitted. "I mean, I don't need to. Only using shadow-traveling tires me out. I've been doing that for a while—that's why I'm pale."

Percy gaped. "You never told me."

"Well, you never asked." Nico frowned. "What are you doing?"

Percy was shifting, and seemed to be doing a tiny swaying. "I need to go to the washroom. Badly."

Nico cussed. "Oh, great."

"You sure know a lot of bad words." Percy did his funny dance and looked at Nico pleadingly. "I need to go _now_!"

The son of Hades was distracted by Percy's eyes. They were a deep sea-green, and fixed at him. He forgot why the water-bender was such a catch. He supposedly was good-looking with black hair and bangs that hanged down into his eyes, with a smile that could immediately send a girl fainting. Hands feeling sweaty, Nico realized that his heart was pounding. Trying to swallow his feelings, he could feel . . . attraction? No, not to Jackson. For God sakes, he was just plain . . . annoying. Percy was straight—he was dating Annabeth. They both were like an iconic couple, and not even the gods could pull them apart.

Besides, Nico pretended to be straight and date Drew.

He felt pain in his shin, and then looked at Percy. "Did you just kick me?"

"Only to get your attention." Percy didn't look remotely guilty, and gestured around. "Where the heck is the bathroom?"

Nico grunted. "Follow me."

"Well, kind of hard not to."

They ended up at a door, with a carrot on the front.

"Don't ask," Nico said, noticing Percy's curious stare.

As they entered, Percy hesitatingly looked at Nico.

"I won't look," Nico said, disgusted even of the thought.

As he did his business, Percy the whole time was avoiding Nico's looks or awkward grunts, as he finally finished.

Washing his hands, Percy had to practically hug Nico.

"Worst experience ever," Nico growled. "You better hold your waste in, or I swear I will—"

"Boss?"

Percy jumped, as Nico jerked.

A ghost appeared in front of them, with a triangular shaped beard and raising eyebrows. He looked around in his fifties, and was incredibly thin.

"Yes, Grant?" Nico winced. "Oh, uh, Percy, this is Grant Perkins―one of the ghosts."

"Delighted to meet you." Grant's voice was filled with dislike, as if he didn't at all care what impression he made on Percy. "Are you two . . . doing something?"

"No!" Nico yelped. "It's a long story. I mean, it's not what you think."

"I see." Grant rolled his eyes. "Well, Sir, when you finally figure out your sexuality, we'll leave you in peace."

"I'm heterosexual," Nico said, outraged. "You think I brought in Jackson for a . . . a―"

Grant winked. "I understand, Sir. It's okay." He faded, until there was nothing.

Percy turned red. "Well, that was really awkward," he mumbled.

"I'm straight, by the way," Nico said quickly.

Percy gave him an odd look. "Good. I am too."

"Drew is taking me out on Friday, so yeah, we have big plans and―"

Percy covered Nico's mouth with his hand. "Yeah, I get that you're straight, dude, you don't need to prove that."

Nico bit Percy's hand. "Do not touch me, or you'll die."

"Ouch!" Percy frowned. "Wow, you have anger issues. So are all the ghosts here your slaves?"

"More like lazy spirits," Nico scoffed. "But, yeah, they listen and obey me. Grant is one of the annoying ones, but he's pretty wise. Most ghosts listen to him, too, because he's pretty persuasive."

"Is he like your dad?" Percy said softly. He knew Nico's personal life was a sensitive subject.

Nico's expression darkened. "Maybe. Look, can you stop asking annoying questions? I'm tired."

"And I'm hungry." Percy's tone changed to more a forceful, polite tone. "Do you have any food?"

"Only Sprite—no food."

Percy sighed. "Of course you do. Because Sprite is all you drink."

"Actually, I just bought it to fill the fridge up. I don't drink it at all. And you have to get your pop."

They advanced to the fridge, and as Percy sipped some Sprite moments later, he offered some to Nico.

"I'm fine," Nico said. "Next time I am never going to get involved with Leo's inventions," he added under his breath.

Percy yawned loudly, his mouth feeling weird. The Sprite tasted something . . . unidentifiable, but had some sort of alcohol-y taste. Maybe it was his imagination, but he knew what he was saying, because he once snuck into Gabe's beer stash and drank some. It was bitter, not at all a good taste—he had stomach flu for a few days after.

His mind became fuzzy, and fatigue overtook him. He rested his head on Nico's shoulder.

The Italian nudged him. "Hey! Wake up!"

"I'm sleeping," Percy murmured.

Nico's nose wrinkled. Percy's mouth smelled of alcohol. What the—? "Grant!" Nico shouted. " _Argghhh_! Percy, wake up, your drink's been spiked."

"Really?" Percy slurred. "How interesting."

Nico could not handle a drunken Percy. How much alcohol was in his drink?

As Percy began to rub against the side of the Italian's body up and down, Nico could feel electricity sparkle through his veins at the contact.

He froze. For a second there, it almost felt . . . nice. Not knowing if it was an accident or not, Percy's lips brushed against his own. Okay, this is definitely crazy, Nico thought. He jerked away, but Percy started to kiss―a real, mouth-exploring kiss.

"Dammit," Nico said. He gasped, but pulled away. "Percy, you have Annabeth!"

Percy looked down into the brown eyes. "I want you."

Staring hard at the older demigod, Nico could feel his own heart beating like mad. "No, we're going to sleep," he decided. "Now."

Percy went obediently, an unidentifiable look on his face.

They arrived at Nico's room, which was the same as he last saw it. There was a big poster bed, with curtains for privacy, and the window with huge matching black drapes. The walls were bare, but on the night dresser, min-table in the corner, and even in the closet, were Nico's prized-possession: Mythomagic cards, and figurines. He never quite grew out of his childish phase.

The two demigods sunk in the bed in silence.

As Nico watched firmly, Percy's eyes began to shut slowly. _Good_. Now Nico won't have any temptation to spill his secret, while listen to the seductive and husky voice. That wasn't until Nico stared at the face, noticing Percy's lips. God―they were curved and colored nicely, and Nico's face was so close . . .

The son of Poseidon fluttered his eyes slowly open. "What are you staring at?"

"Um, uh . . ." Nico honestly could not come up with an excellent excuse. "I was wondering what color your eyes were?"

Percy chuckled, bringing his lips dangerously close.

Nico couldn't bear it any longer―he evolved into a kiss, a kiss that lasted for a few minutes until both pulled away, panting.

"No," Nico groaned. "This is wrong . . ." Soon they both continued kissing, not noticing the fact that the glue effects wore off.

Percy kept thumping his leg against the bed, much to Nico's amusement.

Sweating, Nico jerked off the Percy's clothes, each he flung away carelessly. Breathing in, he took in skin―tanned and flawless. The body was sculpted, showing off muscles and abs, but not too buff but just Nico's kind of taste. Rubbing all over gently the body, Nico gradually did it harder and faster.

Percy moaned in pleasure. "More," he begged.

Nico reached for the dick, stroking it.

Percy began to wet. He touched his fingers tentatively for Nico's pants, but Nico stopped him by kissing him, nearly crushing.

* * *

 **There are some questions that I cannot answer during this story, so I will use main ones you may be thinking, or have asked me.**

 **Q1: Why can't Nico and Percy go to Nico's cabin?**

A: As mentioned, Nico relented to Percy's plea on staying in the Poseidon cabin. Nico could've shadow-travelled there, but when Percy said they go to the Underworld, Nico immediately focused on that place.

 **Q2: Who the heck is Grant?**

A: Nico talks with ghosts, so I created an OC named Grant. Grant is pretty sly, as you can tell, and cares more about himself. However, he obeys Nico, because he's the Ghost King.

 **Q3: Doesn't Percy know that Nico is gay?**

A: No, this is a different type of story. Nico never admitted his crush, and in case if you were wondering—Leo is back because he just does.

 _Any more questions given to me and I'll post it here with a reply. Note that I'll not post it if it's inappropriate, containing swear words, or the like._


	2. of

**Warnings:** M, Slash, Sex, AU, Pernico (Percy/Nico) pairing, unedited

* * *

 **.: All Because of Sticky Glue :.**

 **- Chapter Two -**

* * *

 **Percy woke up,** his body feeling warm. Opening his eyes, he nearly fell out of bed when he saw his surroundings. This wasn't his room! Since when did he have a statue or a mace on the wall? Struggling to remember, he pressed his fingers to his temples. Right. Glue. But he was free now, Percy observed. No more Nico.

Absentmindedly, he stood up―and realized he had no clothes. Quickly going back down, Percy frantically tried to recall. Sprite. Spiked. Drunk. Oh shit―Nico must've drugged him and took off his clothes―no. If they did have sex, there wasn't really anything you could do about it. He found his boxers under the bed, his t-shirt resting on the bed post, and the rest scattered around the floor.

Percy did swear; about ten times. With a flicker of annoyance, he realized that Nico probably was avoiding him.

He pulled his clothes on hurriedly, feeling self-conscious. Did he even drool in his sleep? Oh gods, what if he snored?

The ghost, Grant, suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Have you seen your master Nico?" Percy sighed. He was used to the ghost popping exactly at the bad moments.

"Sir Nico is hiding. You two get comfy?" Grant asked innocently.

"No," he seethed. "It was your _"Sir"_ who was."

Grant looked interest. "Are you out for blood?"

"And explanations."

Grant smiled to himself. "I see. He's hiding . . ."

As Percy followed Grant's directions, he quietly sneaked, only to have a heart attack.

"I suppose Grant told you?" Nico said. He stood behind Percy warily.

Percy tried not to appear startled. "Yes, he did." He looked around for the ghost, but he must've gone away.

"Just great," Nico muttered. "Well, hate to ruin your day, but―"

Percy clamped his hand on Nico's arm. "Sorry, but we need to talk. About last night."

Nico cursed under his breath, then said, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing?" Percy cried. "You spiked my drink, you loser! Then you took off my clothes!"

"I didn't spike your drink! As for your clothes―" Nico flushed. "Well, it got crazy."

"Crazy how?" Percy dug his nails into skin.

Nico flinched. "Well, here's the weird part. You were flirting with me, and―"

"I was drunk!" Percy exclaimed. "You think I might be attracted to a...a person like you?"

Nico sneered. "Hey, it was Grant who spiked your drink, not me. And you practically had to grovel at my feet when I touched you."

"Shit," Percy cursed, and then added, "Okay, maybe you weren't the only person to blame. But you took advantage of me!"

Shaking his head, Nico shot out, "The alcohol lasted for ten minutes."

"What?"

"Your drink was only temporarily. When we got to bed―" Nico turned red― "We just... _did it_. "But I gotta say, I fucked you pretty bad."

Percy narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean you were pathetic. You kept moaning and sighing and saying 'More, more'."

"I did not," Percy snapped. "And I was probably out of breath because I was drugged."

"That's not a symptom. Face it, Jackson. The drugs were before we climbed into bed. And I know you were totally in it."

Percy stepped face-to-face with Nico. "I did as good as you."

Nico laughed. "Huh, funny. You can say it all you want, but―"

Percy pressed his lips to the Italian forcefully, dragging Nico backwards.

Oh, it's gonna be like that? Nico thought. He kissed back with equal strength, and ran his tongue thoroughly, exploring.

Percy tried to twist his body, but Nico backed him into a wall. His back was now helping him stand. He knew that Nico won by this, but he couldn't let that happen. With as much strength as he could, Percy gripped Nico's neck bringing him closer and thrusting his hips forward.

Nico escaped a small moan, but stopped himself.

Percy smirked, knowing that he was definitely ahead.

Fortunately for Nico, he knew what to do. Locking his hands on Percy's hips, he guided him to his bed, making Percy lay on top.

As Percy struggled to switch positions, Nico kept trapped him down by tracing his lips down to his neck. Percy tilted his head slightly, but Nico could tell he was enjoying it. He pinned Percy's arms above his head, and pulled the blue shirt over. Then his fingers quickly unzipped the jeans of the green-eyed boy, and slid them off.

Panting slightly, Percy slid Nico's black t-shirt off, and locked his legs around Nico's hips, pulling him underneath. Finally he was on top now. With accurate speed, Percy pulled off Nico's pants and shorts.

Nico tried to grab Percy's boxers, but he kept shifting out of reach.

"I win," Percy said with satisfaction.

Nico growled. "Not yet." Before Percy could escape, he wrapped his legs around his. Percy fell back down, once again underneath. "Got you," Nico smirked. Not missing his chance, he slid Percy's boxers off slowly, enjoying the impatience and longing on Percy's face. He wanted Nico so bad...

"Fine, you win," Percy gasped.

Nico ignored him, and started to trail his fingers up and down playfully on Percy's inner thighs.

Percy shifted, trying not to let his voice betray him. Slowly his dick erected, while Nico mockingly rubbed the tip. Couldn't hold it in, Percy moaned loudly.

Nico gave Percy no mercy. He won, and was now going to show his best. After he put lube on (from his nightstand), he jammed his fingers in, trying to find Percy's weak spot...

Percy groaned at the pleasure, squirming around. Nico's fingers were exploring around―maybe trying to find the spot. Eventually, he could feel Nico's shove his cock in.

Nico did repeating thrusts, as Percy closed his eyes at the slight pain yet contentment.

Finally, Nico hit one last final time - in the exact right spot.

"Yes, yes," Percy moaned.

Nico grinned and stopped, knowing that this was a good time to leave. It was especially cruel, as Percy was wet and apparently aroused.

"Nico!" Percy whimpered. "P-Please -"

" _Ti amo_ ," Nico whispered. He curved his hand around Percy's cheek. "Why are you so cute?"

Percy's eyes were big and filled with hope.

"Later," Nico relented. "We should go back to our friends before they get the wrong idea."

"But we _are_ doing the wrong idea," Percy winked.

* * *

\- **THE END -**

 **Thanks to those who favourited, followed, or reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

 **Update : decided to do another chapter?**


	3. Sticky Glue

**A/N** : I decided to at least conclude the story.

 **Warnings** : strange humor, weird conclusion

* * *

 **.: All Because of Sticky Glue :.**

 **- Chapter Three -**

* * *

"Uh, guys, what the HELL are you...?" Piper began, confusion mixed in her voice.

"I thought the glue effects went off," Leo added, staring at Percy and Nico, hands held.

Percy smiled. "Nah, we're dating."

Jason coughed. "What?"

"Dude, I had no idea -" Leo began, but was clearly anxious to get over the whole difficult love situation and preferences. "Uh, what did Annabeth -"

"She understands. In fact, we talked about it."

"That is _it_!" Jason stared at Piper. "I can't go on pretending anymore. I never loved you."

"I know," the daughter of Aphrodite answered simply. "I'm in love with Annabeth."

"And I'm in love with Leo."

"Huh?" Leo looked over to the blond. "I'm in love with you, too, dude!"

"Are they even taking us seriously?" Percy turned to Nico.

The Italian shrugged. "Who knows?"

And so the newfound couple walked away from their friends, into the Hades cabin.

* * *

"To be, or not to be, that is the question."

\- William Shakespeare

#ShakespeareLives


End file.
